


My Wolf Friend.

by AleOBrien99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le foglie secche si sentivano scricchiolare sotto gli stivali neri di Wendy Mccall. Era appena giunto l’inverno e i tre amici avevano indossato delle felpe per andare nel bosco. Suo fratello Scott e il suoi migliore amico Stiles,erano in cerca di un cadavere di una ragazza morta il giorno prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Morso.

Le foglie secche si sentivano scricchiolare sotto gli stivali neri di Wendy Mccall. Era appena giunto l’inverno e i tre amici avevano indossato delle felpe per andare nel bosco. Suo fratello Scott e il suoi migliore amico Stiles,erano in cerca di un cadavere di una ragazza morta il giorno prima. Lo sceriffo Stilinski aveva quel compito,ma per suo figlio Stiles era più eccitante cercarlo con i suoi amici,di notte,con soltanto una torcia. Scott cercò di non perdersi ne le chiavi di casa,ne il suo inalatore,volendo dar retta all’amico. Dopo ormai un’ora di ricerca,ancora niente, e i tre avevano paura che sarebbero finiti in prigione per occultamento ti prove. Non dovevano essere beccati dai poliziotti,che,a quel punto,puntarono le loro torce verso uno spazio vuoto per farsi luce tra gli alberi. Scott e Wendy si nascosero,lasciando soltanto l’immagine di Stiles Stilinski davanti a suo padre,che era confuso e arrabbiato della sua presenza a quell’ora in un posto pericoloso. “Che ci fai qui?” chiese lo sceriffo. “Volevo aiutarti!” esclamò l’altro. Lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi evidenziando con la luce la sua maglia a righe e la felpa leggera. “Ci sei solo tu? Non ci sono ne Scott ne Wendy?” domandò ancora. Stiles scosse la testa cercando di essere convincente,prima di esser portato a casa dal proprio padre.

Rimasti da soli,i due fratelli cercarono di ritrovare la strada di casa,perduta ormai da un po. Non fu l’unica cosa che persero. Scott si accorse di non avere più il suo inalatore nei jeans e cercò fra le foglie illuminando il buio con la luce del suo telefono. Seguì una scia più in là e sobbalzò non vedendo un oggetto piccolo e bianco per l’asma,ma un busto,un busto soltanto,compreso di petto,di viso e di capelli umani. Avevano trovato il cadavere. Wendy spostò gli occhi e si coprì il naso per il tanfo che emanava e consigliò al fratello di trovare la via di casa il più presto possibile,magari con il GPS sul cellulare. Ma prima che Scott potesse riprendere il cellulare,si udì uno strano rumore,quasi come un ringhio. Entrambi voltarono la testa dietro le proprie schiene, sentendo dei potenti zoccoli che battevano sul terreno. In meno di un secondo una mandria impazzita di gazzelle li sovrastò colpendoli in ogni parte del corpo,nonostante cercarono di coprirsi. Quando essa fu sparita,ecco di nuovo il ringhio che si faceva sempre più forte,come se stesse venendo verso di loro. L’ansia crebbe e Scott aveva un disperato bisogno del suo inalatore. Ma era troppo tardi,perche una gigante creatura lo attaccò,colpendogli con un graffo il fianco. Scott restò a terra per alcuni minuti,dolorante e retto dalla sorella. Fu una serata davvero movimentata per i due fratelli.  
***  
Wendy aveva cercato di fare il possibile per quella ferita. L’aveva medicata e l’aveva coperta,senza dire niente alla madre. Infatti il giorno dopo erano giunti a scuola come se niente fosse successo,ritrovando il loro amico e raccontandogli l’accaduto.  
Lo sport che si praticava alla Beacon Hills High School era il LaCrosse. Ovvero l’hockey su prato. Comprendeva 11 giocatori con 11 mazze con un retino e una piccola porta dove si segnava con una semplice palla da Baseball.  
Il capitano della squadra era Jackson Witthemore,il più popolare della scuola,data la sua bellezza. Un viso che piaceva,dei capelli castani in gelatinati e degli occhi azzurro cielo ipnotizzanti. Era il fidanzato di Lydia Martin,anche lei la ragazza più popolare per la sua bellezza. Probabilmente aveva perso la verginità giovane. Aveva dei capelli mossi e rossi che le scendevano lungo la schiena. E quel giorno,anche lei stava vedendo gli allenamenti. Scott e Stiles erano nella squadra,ma stavano quasi sempre in panchina come riserve.  
Ma quello fu il giorno fortunato di Scott. Infatti il Coatch gli fece un cenno per farlo entrare in campo e sperimentarlo contro il bestione Jackson.


	2. Il Vagabondo.

Un geloso Stiles osservava come un diverso Scott stava affrontando le selezioni di LaCrosse. Sembrava molto più abile e perfino sua sorella non lo riconosceva più. Dagli spalti Wendy sbuffava per la vocina acuta di Lydia Martin che tifava per il suo fidanzato Jackson. Accanto a lei,un ragazza che la Mccall non aveva mai visto. Aveva un viso ben definito,un sorriso timido e dei capelli neri ondulati. Allora si avvicinò all’orecchio del migliore amico in panchina. “Hai mai visto quella ragazza?” gli sussurrò indicandogli il viso sconosciuto vicino a Lydia. “Lydia? Oh si. Ha allungato i capelli e ha le tette più grandi.” Rispose Stiles annuendo convinto. Wendy sbuffò e gli tirò la mazza in testa. “Non lei,idiota! La ragazza che le sta vicino!” esclamò poi. Stiles si massaggiò la testa rasata e osservò la ragazza. “Si,è nuova. Si chiama Allison.” Continuò l’altro,per poi guardare Wendy dalla testa ai piedi. “I tuoi capelli sono più belli.” Affermò con un sorriso dolce. Wendy ricambiò il sorriso timido e si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Alla fine delle selezioni,il coach ammise Jackson e Scott per la squadra finale.  
***  
Nessuno lo dava a vedere,ma dopo Lydia,Wendy era la ragazza più carina della scuola. O così era definita. Le sue gambe secche,il naso a patatina,i denti a coniglietto piacevano alla maggior parte dei ragazzi,tra cui Stiles che ogni volta che giungeva al suo armadietto la guardava da lontano come fosse una Dea. Non era una delle più alla moda che Stiles aveva mai visto,ma le piaceva,era la sua cotta scolastica. Il suo contatto visivo venne interrotto da una forte pacca data da Scott. “Ehi,amico! Sei stato un vero mito in campo. Come hai fatto?” gli chiese Stiles. “Non lo so,veramente. Da ieri sera mi sento diverso. Non mi serve nemmeno più l’inalatore. E’ fantastico!” esclamò Scott. Stiles annuì ancora geloso. “Ho sentito dire a mio padre che quello che ha ucciso la ragazza,sia stato un animale.” Continuò l’amico. Tutto tornava e magari l’animale che aveva ucciso quella ragazza era anche l’animale che lo aveva morso. “Il mio inalatore è comunque in quella foresta,ed intendo trovarlo.” Disse infine Scott.  
***  
I tre amici si ritrovarono nello stesso posto,ma fortunatamente in circostanze diverse e soprattutto di giorno. Scott analizzava il prato in cerca del proprio inalatore,mentre Stiles e Wendy giocherellavano come due bambini di due anni. Per circa un quarto d’ora ci fu un silenzio tombale,fin che Scott,Stiles e Wendy non si ritrovarono davanti un tipo alquanto curioso. Una giacca di pelle,i capelli scuri col gel ed uno sguardo cattivo e accigliato. “Questa è proprietà privata.” Disse ai tre. Gli amici rimasero di stucco dalla sua presenza e soprattutto dalla sua bellezza. Soprattutto Stiles e Wendy che lo avevano guardato dalla testa ai piedi più volte. “L-Lo so. Ma ieri sera ho perso qui il mio inalatore e mi serve.” Balbettò Scott. Allora l’uomo prese una scatolina dalla propria tasca e la porse a Scott. “Ora via da qui.” Continuò guardando un’ultima volta Stiles,per poi andarsene. Poco dopo,i tre si ritrovarono a parlare dell’uomo appena incontrato. “Quello era Derek Hale o sbaglio?” disse per primo Stiles. “Chi è Derek Hale?” domandò Wendy. Scott aveva percepito qualcosa di strano nello sguardo di quel ragazzo e non rispose.  
“Si dice che gli abbiamo incendiato la casa e che lui sia l’unico sopravvissuto.” Rispose Stiles mettendosi le mani i tasca. A Scott quel tizio non piaceva per niente. Soprattutto perche si agirava nei boschi come un vagabondo e vagabondo non era. Anzi,possedeva una macchina lussuosa e un bella giacca di pelle.  
***  
Dopo aver conosciuto la ragazza nuova,Scott la trovava abbastanza carina per invitarla alla festa che ci sarebbe stata a casa di Lydia la sera dopo. Ma prima di andare a scuola,Stiles aveva chiamato urgentemente i due fratelli a casa sua per parlare. Wendy e Scott trovarono Stiles addormentato sulla scrivania circondato da fogli,libri e contenitori di caffè. La ragazza entrò in punta di piedi. “Stiles!” gli urlò all’orecchio. L’altro sobbalzò con un gridolino femminile e notando i suoi amici si passò una mano sul viso. “Ho trovato qualcosa riguardo ai tuoi nuovi..ecco..come definirli..poteri.” disse Stiles. Scott e Wendy si guardarono a vicenda pensando che l’amico era diventato completamente pazzo. “Ascoltate,so che sembra una pazzia. Ma a meno che tu non ti sia fatto di doping,la velocità,l’udito e i sensi che hai sviluppato sono praticamente sovrannaturali, Scott.” Continuò il ragazzo. Wendy annuì e mise una mano sulla spalla del fratello. “Bene,sei un lupo mannaro.” Affermò prima di uscire dalla stanza sospirando. Stiles sbuffò vedendo che nessuno lo credeva,allora si rassegnò e chiuse tutte le finestre aperte sul suo computer,anche quello che riguardava l’incendio di casa Hale.


End file.
